This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the field of rear-projection displays, generally a rear-projection screen with a Fresnel micro-lens structure is adopted. Optical tests on the rear-projection screen with the Fresnel micro-lens in the field of rear-projection displays showed that even if there is good luminance uniformity of light emitted by a projector itself, then the luminance uniformity of the light passing the rear-projection screen may be altered because there is such a gain to light beams on the screen itself that they are actually perceived by human eyes as the luminance of the light, which is emitted by the projector, and to which the gain is applied.